Beauitful
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona's feeling negative about her appearance and wants to become skinny like she was before for Shrek. Can she reconnect with her inner beauty and become truly beauitful?
1. Do you think I'm fat?

Beauitful 

**Chapter One**

**Do you think I'm fat?**

**Fiona was still up in bed. For some reason she couldn't sleep. She then flicked through some magazines but saw photos of skinny, happy girls. This made her sad. To her, people only cared for you if you looked like that. She then got out of bed. Thoughts were running around in her mind. "Maybe I should just be happy that someone like my True Love likes me for who I am. But… I'd better ask just in case!" she thought as she got back into bed. She then shook Shrek awake. He was a little cranky at being woken up at this time of the morning. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. "Sure if I can go back to sleep after!" he said sitting up. **

"**Do you think I'm beautiful still like when we married?" she asked him. Her nerves were like wildfire waiting for his answer. "Yeah I still think you're beautiful, a little puffy but still sexy. What made you ask this?" he said to her. She showed him the magazine. Looking at the magazine photos made him drool a little. Fiona saw this and was disappointed. "Oh I guess you like it?" she said to him but he was asleep. This made her sadder than ever. She then saw a photo of herself as the skinny person she'd been before her true self was released. "Maybe he'd like it if I was like that once more." She said as she wrote a note and got dressed. **

**She then took a look at the swamp before walking off. "I knew it was too good to be true!" she thought. Shrek was unaware of what his "little hormonal imbalance with that magazine" had done. But somebody was watching this. She was far beautiful than any girl or maiden could ever be. She knew Fiona was going through an identity crisis at the minute and was going to use it for her own gain. Her name was Onmara and she was the Demoness of Outer Beauty, the one person females who were shallow looked up to. She had powerful magic. "It's not time yet. But when it is, I'll make her an offer she can't refuse!" she cackled. But her pale skin transformed into an ugly demonic style but changed back instantly. **


	2. I Wish

Beautiful Chapter Two 

**I Wish**

**Fiona hoped that Shrek wasn't too upset about this. Besides she'd left a letter explaining what she was doing. She hadn't left him, she just needed to change and then she'd come back to him.**

**She then began to sing**

**Sometimes I want to be who I am**

**But don't have a choice**

**But in my other life**

**Nobody hears my voice**

**Found Love and it feels amazing**

**Like the sun is endlessly blazing**

**But now I find I'm running out of luck and time. **

**I Wish I could explain how I feel**

**Make my dreams real**

**Show the world what I can do**

**But right now I need some help**

**Can't do it by myself**

**What've I got to lose?**

**I used to be one of those girls**

**Waiting for the day for Love**

**Then one day it happened**

**And swept me away**

**Like a fierce thunderstorm.**

**But now he wants me to be**

**Something that I'm not**

**But how can I tell him?**

**There's something he forgot**

**People jeered at him**

**Until someone realised**

**That his love was pure**

**And they were blind**

**But I hope…**

**I pray that soon**

**Someday I'll return when I'm**

**More better**

**Can face any weather**

**I Wish **

**She sang as she kept walking. Onmara heard this and smiled evilly but she couldn't do it yet. "It wouldn't be like me if… I did it now! It wouldn't be me!" she said as she watched Fiona from the shadows.**

**Meanwhile Shrek was very worried. Fiona had gone off somewhere and didn't know where. He then saw the picture of her in her old, pretty form and realised what she was doing. "She's doing this because of what I did last night! I looked at those girls and drooled in front of my own wife! I need to find her quick and apologize." He thought as he rushed out the door. Onmara then saw Fiona fall asleep and smiled wickedly.**

"**This is a perfect opportunity!" she thought as she came into Fi's mind. She then saw her with Shrek laughing and having a good time but in her eyes were sadness. Onmara then froze time so they could talk.**

"**Who're you and what do you want?" Fiona asked striking a pose. "What is it you truly want? Beauty so that your husband will love you like he did before last night?" she asked her maliciously. "How can you help me?" Fiona said to her. A smile then crossed her face at this. "I reside in your parent's land. Come find me and we can talk more." She said as she faded away. Fiona then woke up immediately. She then walked on. Hope was sparking within herself as well as nerves. What if this stranger was lying?**

"**There's only one way to find out and that's going to my parent's kingdom!" she thought as she went determined to try this. **


End file.
